


Nuclear Bomb

by WindwiseWords



Series: Xenogen City [15]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Codependency, Collars, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Leashes, Master/Pet, Non-Sexual Submission, Non-sexual Master/Pet Relationship, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Past Violence, Platonic Life Partners, Seeker Trines, Weirdest Trine Ever, Whirl Being Whirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindwiseWords/pseuds/WindwiseWords
Summary: Gamma Ray and his pet seekers have an odd relationship, the three a trine of sorts and of course Whirl has to go sticking his not-face into others' business. Whirl's poor decisions to snatch a seeker sets off the equivalent of a very small nuclear bomb in the washracks.





	

The clattering and soft beeping at the door woke him up two hours before shift, but Gamma Ray never minded. He stretched, and got up to put his lead plates over his armor. Being a radiologist led to long prep periods just to be able to go outside. Once his chest was plated with iron he stepped out of his room.

The source of the chirping instantly rubbed up along his legs. A pair of twin seekers, marred over their wings and unable to fly any longer. They were small for seekers, barely 16 feet and a solid gunmetal grey. Once they were painted vibrant colors; once they did more than speak in what would be considered sparkling talk.

“Good morning. I bet you two want some fuel.” He leaned down carefully and let the pair clamber onto his shoulders. He could support much more than his weight, despite his stature and the heavy lead draping his body. Gamma Ray tackled the heaviest jobs, be it heavy hitting or moving.

Making his way to the kitchen, he paused to open the shutters on the windows and smiled as both seekers fluttered to the perch he installed for them, shoving and bumping each other to look outside.

Gamma Ray tried not to look at their wings, lashed with warped and raised scars. Like lightning ripped through them. He shook his head and turned to pour a mineral mix into two large bowls, mixing the powder into energon. The radiologist left the idea of re-teaching them to eat with utensils, the pair happy to eat out of a bowl like a common earth dog. Or maybe birds, seeing as they ate often on the many perches around their shared quarters.

It wasn’t half a year later after Megatron died at the hands of Optimus that Starscream came to be with his long-time lover and bond, a big shuttle he knew as Skyfire. He once met Skyfire, a long time ago, but after his new position of executioner at the side of Megatron, nobody dare look him in the eye.

Except the seekers. Both of them nuzzled and purred their thanks as he slipped the bowls into rings on the window stand, going to fix his own breakfast.

They both remembered Megatron well, broken to mere animals with intelligence, a play-thing in many ways for the ‘mighty lord.’ Gamma Ray snorted and pet the harsh tears on their wings. He had done this, Megatron had done this. Not Gamma Ray, even if his radiation field warped their wings. Megatron forced him.

A soft chitter brought him back from that dark place in his mind and he smiled, petting one of the twins that origionally came over to beg for more. Now the small seeker nestled into his shoulder and nibbled at the exterior led armor. “I’m alright, buddy.” He pet the side of a wing, and amazingly the seeker pushed it out to flare, demanding more petting. Gamma Ray chuckled and nodded. “Alright, we’ll go hit the washracks after I finish eating.”

Gamma Ray opened up a sliding door. Sure it was just in Freerun, but they gave him an inland-facing balcony, making sure his seeker pets could leap off to glide until spark’s contentment. He sat outside and enjoyed the morning cool, watching the twins leap off the balcony and hover together down to a nearby building. They twitched their wings and squawked, tackling into each other and starting a play-fight. Gamma Ray usually broke it up before they could get too into it, but this morning they seemed to be more focused on him than trying to dominate each other.

The twins knew more than they let on. Both came back to perch on the balcony, riding a current that whipped up from the flat face of the huge building and landing on the half-walls that prevented their master from falling. He couldn’t fly, they figured that out once. Glancing to each other they slowly crept over on all fours, long ago adapting their limbs to crawling.

Gamma Ray felt two heads nudge him, followed by many claw-like fingers laying gently on his legs. He stared at them, their eyes questioning and worried. “I’m just thinking about our old lives, guys. I still… It’s a source of guilt for me.” The eyes blinked, bright red disappearing for a moment. Gamma Ray tried to smile. “It’s alright though, I still have you. For some reason you decided to stay with your torturer.”

They growled and tackled him out of the chair, sending the remainder of his breakfast flying and making the balcony quiver from the force of heavy iron and lead smacking into the concrete and rebar. Soft chirps and nuzzles demanded he stop thinking like that; he wasn’t their torturer, and in fact had made beatings look worse than they really were to spare them at least some pain. They acted like dumb animals, but their processors worked at full capacity. They knew a friend in hard times when they saw one.

Gamma Ray lay there, stunned for a bit before hauling himself up. “Alright. Okay, I’ll stop thinking like that. I’ll try.” He smiled and stroked their wings, both snapping them open. Partly from training, partly for trust they devoted solely to Gamma Ray. Once Thundercracker tried to pet them, and the pair just about tore his guns off. Aggression wasn’t a common response but they envied seekers that were more than toys to the evil lord of their pasts.

“Let’s head to the washracks.” Gamma finally managed to get up to his feet and the pair ran off to sit at the door. It was routine for them: Gamma Ray would put collars and leashes on their necks, they would pin their wings and crawl up onto his shoulders, and the strangest trine in Xenogen would head off for a morning bath.

 

Waterworks was flooded today, and not just by streams of water and solvents and soaps, but with bots. Everyone needed a morning shower. Gamma Ray ignored the few bots that glared at him, letting the pair of seekers on his shoulders do the job of threatening violence. Even small seekers were deadly, and their low chest-deep growls promised pain if anyone dare touch their master.

He dropped the leashes, and both bots crawled down to stand under the spray of showerheads. Gamma Ray selected a solvent made for delicate seeker wings and began to wash them down with a sponge. Other seekers watched, and his technique was so organically seeker they often asked if Gamma would help with their wings. He had to say no, lest he anger his twins. Possessive and domineering as all seekers, despite their size.

“So I was thinking today we go up on the windward side of the wall and you two can glide around in the sun.” Excited chirps and wing clattering, and Gamma chuckled.

The happy moment was ended as someone in the steam of hot water threw a comment over. “Aww, look, little pets are getting a treat from master.” Every smaller bot cleared the area, Whirl stomping into the area with intent to pick a fight. Gamma Ray stood up and with a small motion of his wrist the Seekers were up on his shoulders.

Whirl was taller, but Gamma built better armor. He was a tank, not in the literal sense, but when it came to armor for his size class few beat him.

“Frag off Whirl. You know I can kick your aft.” Gamma warned, fingers twitching. Gentle to his seeker pets, but anyone else remained simple prey to him once they teased.

“Frag? Oh no, I don’t want to have a foursome with you and your little wannabe birdies. They are pretty cute though, maybe I’ll take one of them.” A sick cackle floated over the steam lit by a bright yellow optic. Gamma stared, deciding whether to attack but huge claws snatched the left twin off his shoulder. There was a sickening shriek, the claws scraping over metal mixed with the little seeker’s yelp of pain and panic. “Aww don’t worry sweetspark, I won’t abuse you like your play-pretend master over there.”

Lead smashed to tile floor and Gamma Ray unlatched the seals on his plating. Instantly water around him began to boil off and the steam in the room itself became unbearably hot. Bots cleared out, unable to stand the heat.

Gamma Ray let off radiation like a nuclear bomb, and Whirl took a step back. Few knew of the direct power, the hard suffocating heat that made vents gasp for a breath to cool a bot down and the searing pain that it could have on metal.

His seekers were fine though, having a thin layer of lead over most of their body. It made them heavy flyers, but the false-ends to their wings gave them more lift. Enough lift to ride the sudden heat currents Gamma created. The second twin smashed into Whirl, hooked hind feet tearing into what the sharp claws considered softer plating. With a grunt Gamma stepped closer, the single pace cracking the air with energy.

“Want to play Whirl? I’ll play. But I don’t think you hold a candle to what I can do to you. I think you want to play.” There was a slightly crazed glint in Gamma Ray’s eyes, but it could have been the heavy cloud of radioactive particles floating through the washracks.

“Easssy. I was just kiddin’ around!” Whirl released the seeker, a bad idea as the injured little bot turned to latch onto Whirl’s other side. The twins’ sharp claws were meant to sunder wires and cables and render bots unable to move properly.

Whirl froze, starting to try to rip the little flyers off but another two paces made him recoil and jump back, only to topple over as claws ripped a cable lengthwise into two strands. Whirl would never beg for Gamma to stop, but Gamma Ray got enough revenge as he walked by, close enough for Whirl’s plating to force open to vent heat.

“Let’s go buddies.” He picked up the ends of their leashes and both flyers jumped to his hands. Gamma sealed his armor back up and the heat began to dissipate. After snapping his lead over-armor back into place, he walked out, briefly apologized to everyone standing outside about the radiation, and turned to bring his injured seeker friend to the Medical sector.

 

“Well you nearly fried Whirl. Part of me wishes you had, less work for me.” Ratchet huffed, carefully patching up claw wounds on the injured twin’s wings. “You sure you don’t want to replace this plating?”

The seeker chirped and wiggled, trying to get away.

“Okay, okay! Just stop squirming. Primus, seekers are always so squirmy.” Ratchet glanced at Gamma Ray, who was locked up in a concrete box to prevent any damage to tools. A passing biologist locked some samples in with him, just to test effects of their newest creations exposed to low levels of radiation. The bot’s optics tracked every movement, and the other twin refused to get off Ratchet’s back. Literally.

“I am sorry we visit frequently. I’ll try to pick less fights.” Gamma Ray murmured. He liked Ratchet, despite his temper, and hated making life hard for the older bot.

“Try to pick fist fights. It’s easier to clean up and fix energon and plating than decontaminating the entire Waterworks. At least it got Red Alert something to fuss over other than Inferno’s knee.” Ratchet dissolved into grumbles about the plague of injuries in this city and how Optimus better find him more medics.

 

Up on the wall, all three bots felt free. Gamma Ray shed his protective armor and used controlled blasts of radioactively heated air to keep his seekers in the air. Nobody bothered them up here, and the radiation spread so thinly that it never caused problems. In fact several bots commented that it killed the algae growing on that side of the wall.

Gamma Ray tried to avoid thinking of the past up on the wall, a haven for peace and fun for his pet seekers. He didn’t care what others thought of their strange relationship. Words didn’t hurt. He would defend their fragile and broken wings with his life, however, and knew they would defend him as well.

Standing up he clicked once and both seekers glided back to perch perfectly on his shoulders. The strangest trine in Xenogen walked along the edge of the wall, the dead algae flaking off like confetti in the wind to their little peaceful party.

**Author's Note:**

> Gamma Ray is NOT sexually attracted to the little seekers. Think of him more like a caretaker or guardian than anything, and they adapted to stay near him. Its probably a little bit of the stockholm syndrome going on here, but I mean, Gamma Ray did try to make their lives less miserable at one point. 
> 
> Rating may change not sure if the implications would raise it to a more mature level or not.
> 
> Whirl is an aftplate.  
> Seeker Twins are adorable beepy birdies.  
> Gamma Ray is a protective guard-bot.  
> Ratchet is an old grump.
> 
> 'Nuff said.


End file.
